


A Touch of Fate *Ameripan Week Day 1*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ameripan Week, Hetalia, Kiku Honda - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, alfred f jones - Freeform, ameripan - Freeform, end of the tags, human!AU, im so sorry for this lol, im sorry about that to, it's too late for good tags, soulmates!au, this is total trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred had Kiku's name tattooed on his wrist. Will one well placed moment of fate place them together?</p><p>Or I'm shit at descriptions and this is a really bad Ameripan soulmates fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Fate *Ameripan Week Day 1*

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late omg. I barely finished. Please ignore had badly this is written, the other days will be better I promise

Alfred was sitting in terminal 23 at the London/Heathrow Airport. The 19 year old had spent spring break touring around London and enjoying his time away from university. Matt was going to take the trip with him but ended up getting sick and having to bail on him. So the blonde went around the big city by himself and had a pretty good time. He went and saw Big Ben which was way bigger then he thought it would be. He rode on the London Eye and explored Westminster Abbey. Overall, the blonde had a really good trip and couldn’t wait to go back home.

He was early, his flight wouldn’t be boarding for another half hour or so. To keep himself entertained, Alfred played mindless games on his phone. Hopefully if he played enough games of Temple Run it would be time to board his plane. The terminal was mostly empty aside from an elderly couple and a few other college students on laptops. Maybe it would be a quiet flight then. Alfred knew he was mostly going to sleep and watch movies on his laptop anyway so it didn’t really matter. Right before the blonde was putting on his headphones, he heard someone come over the intercom.

“Good afternoon London/Heathrow travelers. We’re looking for the following passengers for flight 319 to Japan,” the voice announced. Then it began to going through a list of the missing passengers. Alfred brushed it off because that wasn’t his fight. He had always wanted to go to Japan though. It seemed like a very interesting country to find oneself in. However, just as the blonde was about to stop listening to the voice all together he heard it.

“K. Honda, R. Ryugazaki, J. Aikyama,” the voice went on.

K. Honda. Alfred knew that name, well most of that name. His eyes immediately fell to his wrist. In twisty, beautiful black script was ‘Kiku Honda’. Every person is born with the name of their soulmate tattooed on them. It’s usually on the wrist so it’s easy to be seen. Once you find your soulmate, the tattoo changes into binding symbol. Alfred had been looking at the name on his wrist forever wondering if he’d ever find his soulmate. It always seemed impossible to him, that someone out there was looking at his name every day and wondering if they’d find him. Alfred could have passed his soulmate before and never known. It was all so nerve wracking. But now for the first time in his life, he had a clue to where his soulmate might be. This could be his only chance to find him.

“Would all missing passengers report to Terminal 6 for departure. Thank you.”

Terminal 6, that was all the way across the airport. But that didn’t deter Alfred in the slightest, he could make it. After slinging his backpack over his shoulder and picking up his suitcase, he took off. He was running through a sea of people. Most of them moved aside, seeing he was in a hurry. But more often than not, Alfred had to shove through. A lot of people gave him dirty looks but the blonde ignored them, knowing that if he could just get to this terminal his life would be changed. Or it would be regrettably the same if this K. Honda wasn’t his K. Honda. But if he didn’t try then he would never know. Alfred’s glasses were threatening to fall off the bridge of his nose but he ran anyway. He kept pushing them back up every time they fell, determined to just make it to the terminal. The blonde was running out of stamina, but he pushed on anyway. Giving up wasn’t an option with this much on the line. Cmon, he coaxed himself in his head. Terminal 10…Terminal 9….Terminal 8. Alfred was so close. He slowed to a stop right in front of the right terminal. There was a small line of people waiting to board. They all held passports and boarding passes trying to get on the plan. A lot of them looked like business men in suits and some were dressed rather casually. One guy stood out to him however. He was in a pair of jeans, a dark hoodie, and a red beanie that was covered his ebony black hair. Alfred thought he was pretty cute actually, was that him? Could that cute guy over there be his soulmate? Well there’s no harm in asking, thought Alfred as he made his way over to the guy. The blonde put down his suitcase and walked confidently over to the shorter boy.

“Hi. Are you Kiku Honda?” Alfred had no problem with being upfront, even if this was the guy he had been waiting his whole life to meet.

The shorter man looked up at him shyly. Their eyes met and the blonde felt a small blush flare up on his cheeks. His eyes were beautiful, a deep brown caramel color. Alfred could probably stare at them forever. The shorter man brushed a piece of hair out of his face nervously.

“U-um yes. Who a-are you?”  
His accent was thick and his voice was quiet. Internally, Alfred sighed in relief because the man knew English. The blonde would have been very embarrassed if he tried to talk to him and the man didn’t understand him. He smiled at Kiku, praying that he was actually the one.

“I’m Alfred F. Jones. Your name is tattooed on my wrist and I guess I just wanted to know if mine is on yours?”

The dark haired man’s eyes widened. Without having to check he already knew the answer to that question. For years, Kiku had looked at the name on his wrist and wondered who it belonged to. He had pictured the man in his head before, but he was nowhere near as handsome as the man standing before him. He was blonde with bright blue eyes and a sweet smile. Dream Alfred couldn’t hold a candle to the Alfred before him. Then Kiku realized this wasn’t a dream. He woke up today just wanting to return home, but now he had much more than that. It was overwhelming now. In front of him was the soulmate he had been waiting for his whole life and he was just smiling at him like an idiot. How was he supposed to get on a flight back home when Alfred F. Jones was finally here? He stepped out of the line so the people behind him could go in front of him. So much for going home today.

“Yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two abandoned their flights and went to Starbucks to talk. Well Alfred did most of the talking and Kiku just listened. The Japanese man was surprised how much the American could talk. But he just smiled and listened to Alfred talk about America and his trip to London and how he had been waiting forever to meet him. Kiku had blushed at that. He felt exactly the same about Alfred, it felt like he had been waiting an eternity to meet him. The ebony haired man was older but not by that much, only 22. Alfred had been amazed because he didn’t look like he could be that old. Kiku had just finished a semester abroad in England and was going home for a little while. However, he was given another opportunity to study abroad in California for his next semester.

“You’re gonna be in California!? I live in California. Oh my god. Maybe you could move in with me, I mean if you wanted. I know we’ve only just met but I mean you’re my soulmate so it’s not like it would be weird. And this is in like another month so we’ll have gotten to know each other better by then.”

“Sure, Alfred-san I’ll move in with you.”

The smile on the blonde’s face was unlike anything Kiku had ever seen. And he was going to be spending the rest of his life looking at that face. Sometimes Kiku Honda was very lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaisies 
> 
> (P.S. ignore any mistakes I'll fix them later)


End file.
